Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
When an MRAM device is manufactured, a lower electrode may be formed through an insulating interlayer, and a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) structure layer may be formed on the lower electrode and the insulating interlayer. The MTJ structure layer may include a noble metal, and may be patterned by a physical etching process to form an MTJ structure. When the physical etching process is performed, the insulating interlayer and the lower electrode under the MTJ structure layer may be also etched, and elements of the lower electrode may be thus re-deposited on a sidewall of the MTJ structure, which may generate an electrical short.